Full of Grace
by Aslan'sWhiteWitch
Summary: This is a rewrite of the first arc of Naruto. Everything is the same except for the fact that Zabuza didn’t die. Angered by the death of his student Haku. He sets out to give Kakashi’s the same grief, by taking the life of one of his. Maybe KakaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a re-write of the first arc of Naruto. Everything is the same except for the fact that Zabuza didn't die. Angered by the death of his student Haku. He sets out to give Kakashi's the same grief, by taking the life of one of his.**

**Sneak Peek**

Shinobi Rule #4 Never let your enemy escape, for it may have dire consequences.(A/N.Made up Rule)

The great copy ninja knew the rules, not only had the S-Class criminal Zabuza gotten away from him once, but twice. His failure was unacceptable to him. Had he been alone, and his chakra not so depleted he would have given chase. He knew it was very unlikely for Zabuza to come back, given the injuries he sustained, but his guard was still up.

Next to him stood his passive pupil, Sasuke of the once great Uchiha clan. He had a close call with Haku, yet he was still impressed with his students, especially Naruto. Kakashi eyed Naruto saying goodbye to Inari, and off to the side was his other pupil Sakura saying bye to Tsunami, Inari's mother.

No longer than a few moments later Kakashi's eyes narrowed. His acute hearing picked up a faint humming, it was hard to hear with the strong coursing river below, but he heard it. It was a large star shuriken, it was headed toward Tazuna. With chakra beneath his feet Kakashi sprinted forward just in time to stop the blade's tip between his gloved hands.

Kakashi began to skim the area with his eye. Then the smell of blood hit his nose, and even through his mask, he could even taste the bitter copper. Tsunami let out a scream. Kakashi turned quickly to see Sakura's body with a large shuriken star imbedded in her back falling into the river below.

"Sakura!"

5 years later

"Sakura!"

Kakashi woke from his dream, panting for air. For the past five years that dream had become a permanent fixture in his life. Every time the dream would invade his sleep, he knew the chances of getting back to sleep were zero. Kakashi mind wondered off to the events that happened after he and the remainder members of team seven came back. Needless to say, nothing was ever the same in the lives of the remaining members of team seven, or himself.

After returning from the mission, he had informed the Hokage of the loss of his student, and the S-class criminal Zabuza who was still at large. Yes he was still alive, he had gotten the best of Hatake Kakashi once again.

It hadn't really sunk in that Sakura was gone, until he had the displeasure of informing Sakura's mother. He didn't even have a body for her mother to bury. All they found in the river was her hitai-ate, and her red top. Sakura's mother never recovered, from her daughter's death and committed suicide a year later on Sakura's birthday.

Sasuke was distant as ever, even his spats with Naruto weren't filled with the fire as it use to be. Naruto was still a care free spirit, but he wasn't as flamboyant, as everyone had once knew.Naruto had loved Sakura, in though Sakura would never admitted it, she cared for Naruto as well.

He too had loss Sakura. She was a promising student. Her chakra control was greater than his own. Her only problem was her constant distraction of Sasuke, and her own self doubt. After the loss of Sakura he had began to second guess himself, at times as well.

Such a time arrived when Sasuke betrayed Konoha, for the power the Orochimaru promised. He'll never forget the words Sasuke spoke to him, the words that pierce the thick skin he grew over the years.

Flash Back

"Don't try to save me, when you couldn't even save her."

End Flash Back

After Sasuke left and Naruto left with Jiraiya to help him harness the power of the Kyuubi, he returned to full duty as ANBU hunter-nin. Between training Naruto and Sasuke he was only part time ANBU. His only goal now, was to find the so called "Devil of the Hidden Mist." Now that his students had gone, he was reinstated to full active duty. The hunt was on. He would find Zabuza and hand down his own brand of punishment.

-  
In an undisclosed area, somewhere in a thick green forest hidden from view. There was a log cabin. Inside a devil by the name of Zabuza panted and groaned. He drove hardand fast into the young woman beneath him, who bought her own body up to meeting his thrusts. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the sound of their bodily fluid squishing around betweenthem, drove him wild.

Zabuza looked down at the woman under him. She did everything right, to drive any man to release, but she never voiced her own pleasure. No gasps, no passionate moaning, or anything, and the look in her eyes, he hated it. He despised it. They were like Haku's eyes. He remembered when they were once filled with fear, anger, hurt, and even shame. He had missed her eyes.

He finally found his release filling her with his hot essence.He rolled off her, thinking about his female companion. Five years ago, when Kakashi defeated him a second time, he fled to a healer. The healer did as much as he could, but he knew he couldn't handle another round of Kakashi, but he needed his revenge for Haku. An eye for an eye was the cliché he used. So he went back to his hide out and got his large star shurikens. He knew they could kill from a distance, without getting to close to Kakashi.

He laid and waited, in higher ground. He knew he couldn't kill the Uchiha. Every criminal knew he was off limits. For Uchiha Itachi had made the word known to all, and his word was law. The blonde kid was to close to Kakashi, but the girl was off further away from Kakashi and Tazuna. He distracted Kakashi with his assassination attempt of Tazuna. While Kakashi saved the bridge builder he went for the kill on his student. Once he saw her fall, he used the river strong current as an easy escape from Kakashi, by jumping in himself letting the current take him away. Yet there was a gift waiting for him at the end of the river bank. He had never expected for the girl to survive. The shuriken alone should have killed her.

That's when he came up with the idea to prolong Kakashi's suffering even more. With his depleted chakra he was able to do a simple healing jutsu, to stop Sakura's bleeding. He then faded, into the background of life. No one had heard from execpt when he was hired for a job.

He had a healer to come to him daily to check onSakura's conditions, as soon as she healed the fun for him began. Zabuza smirked at the defiant little girl she was back then. Although she was scared shitless, she stood up to him.

He demanded her allegiance, to him. He wanted her to submit to him. Of course she wouldn't, so he'd punish her in some way or another, but during those punishments he had never touched her. He tried to spare her the pain of learning from him the hard way. Being around Haku, had made him a little soft.

After a few weeks his patience wore thin. He remembered the faithful day the thread that held his true nature was snipped. She got a hold of a kunai, and actually had the gall to stab him. He had beaten her unconscious that night. She seemed to respond to his physical threats, but she was still defiant of his wishes. It was no wonder she didn't die, she was too stubborn. So he'd beat, and maim her into submission. He even raped her. After a year in a half, he had her complete subordination.

During those years he had taught her his own jutsu's, and how to wield a sword like his own. She was a quick study thankfully. She had even created a jutsu of her own.

He had to admit, he was envious of her chakra control. He watched her grow into his creation, he molded her into his master piece. She did jobs with him. She even did what Haku could never do, she killed for him. She had even lain with other men, and killed during their cooupling. After all she was a kunoichi, that was part of their job, seducing men.

He looked over across the bed, at girl who became a woman, a very beautiful woman. He didn't love her of course, she was a means to an end, but she was his. 'Mine' he thought

He felt himself getting hard again. He rolled back on top of her, amd kissed her lips. "Sakura this time scream for me." he mummered as he buried himself back in her heat.

'Someday, someday soon I will present you before Kakashi, and let you take his life.' He thought as he heard Sakura's artificial, yet convincing screams of pleasure.

* * *

Sorry for any errors. I think this may be a Kakashi/Sakura pairing. I haven't decided. Also check out my other fics "Even in Death" and "Making Their own Way

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I haven't updated this fic since 2006, well SURPRISE. This chapter is dedicated to FakeCompassion for making me want to upd ate. **

A familiar sound of splintering wood was heard outside of Lady Tsunade's office. Izumo and Kotetsu sighed, where they stood guard outside of the office. They began their third trip to storage this week, because Tsunade tended to get temper mental when things didn't go the way they should.

Inside almond colored eyes fiercely eyed, the man who was the pinnacle of what a shinobi should represent. Yet in the last few years, he has veered from that image. 

"Damn it Kakashi!" she yelled angrily. "You deliberately disobeyed orders again." She stressed _'again'_ to him. 

Kakashi merely stared at the ground. He disobeyed orders and nearly got his team killed in the process. His skills and reputation has suffered severely over the years. The emotions that he thought he had locked up long ago were showing more, and more as time passed. Where most of his mission would be done with acute accuracy, but now his work was sloppy. He was putting lives in danger including his own. 

"Kakashi this insubordination of yours has to stop." She said in a much calmer voice. She had known Kakashi since he was a boy. He had been serious as any adult ninja, now a man his will of seriousness remains, but so does a guilt that causes him to second-guess himself. He doesn't trust his instincts anymore. 

"I read your file Kakashi, and this didn't start until five years ago." She noted Kakashi stiffened as she spoke. She now knew what was bothering him. No one would come straight out and tell her what caused Kakashi's 1deterioration. Haruno Sakura his student was killed when they went on a C-ranked mission. The girl had promise and from what the Third Hokage's notes said, this would have been someone she would have taken under her wing, as an apprentice. 

"I won't say it Kakashi, because losing someone is different for each person, but I will say this. Don't waste your life beating yourself up, as I have." She told him from her experience of losing her lover and brother.

Kakashi just stood there. He was grateful that she didn't tell him that _'that she understood his pain and that they have all lost someone.'_ His pain went deeper than that. He promised them he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Sakura had just turned thirteen, she was so innocent and naïve about the world, and learned it's cruelty first hand. 

Kakashi was so deep in thought he nearly missed what Tsunade said. 

"As of now, I'm taking you off active duty to do a month's worth of therapy with Ibiki." She told him sharply leaving no room for argument, but he protested anyway.

"You can't do that." He hissed. He had a mission to complete. He had to find Zabuza. Too long has he eluded him, and too long has justice not been served for his deceased student, who hadn't deserved the cards she had been dealt. 

"I can and I will." She bit out evenly. One thing Tsunade didn't like was when her subordinates told her what and what she couldn't do. She did these things to protect the village and to protect her shinobi for their own good, and right now Kakashi wasn't fit to go after anybody.

"Kakashi take this time, to talk to Ibiki, or I will have you confined to the village for the rest of your days." She said daring the masked man to rebuke her again.

Kakashi sighed silently. "Very well," He said before leaving, the woman's office.

Once gone Tsunade sat back in her chair, with her fingers laced, and wondered if within a month's time could she tell him the news of the Zabuza's sightings that kept popping up.

Normally Zabuza would not be a priority, unless he was affiliated with a faction, but Kakashi's friends kept an eye out for his student's murderer. Now new reports say he is headed for Otogakure. She wondered absent-mindedly what her former slithery friend was up to.

* * *

Naruto stood at the memorial stone, and stared at her name. 

"Haruno Sakura-KIA" 

He had never thought he'd see the name of someone he knew etched into the marble stone. He blamed himself, for it. Had he not complained about the D-ranked missions, they would never have received that mission. It was fun at first, even when he and Sasuke worked together to free Kakashi from Zabuza's water prison. Even when they where fighting Haku he felt a tinge of fun. Yet it wasn't funny when he saw Kakashi impaled his chakra-filled hand through Haku. It certainly wasn't fun to see the girl he had a crush on fall to her death with a large star Shuriken imbedded I her back.

That day he learned the real dangers of being a ninja. He had always known, that ninjas kill, and are killed, but to see it first hand was a wakeup call, to his childish mind. He had lost a member of his new family, and it was his fault. He had also lost another soon after that. His new team members included the stoic Sai and Hanabi, the youngest Hyuuga. 

Because of that mission, he had lost a lot. He wished he'd see Zabuza again. With everything, he had learned from Jiraiya, he was sure he could take him, but his focus right now was getting his other family member back here where he belonged. He not only did this for himself, he was also doing it for Sakura. He knew Sakura would want Sasuke home where he belonged. 

Naruto took a kunai from his pouch and sliced the middle of his hand. "For you if no one else," he said as the blood oozed from his clenched fist. "I swear I'll bring Sasuke back."

From the side Team seven's new instructor Yamato and Jiraiya stood watching as the boy he watched grow into man make a blood oath to his fallen friend. 

Jiraiya had watched many others do the same, as well. Although Naruto still had his immature ways, one thing remained the same. Naruto had an infinite amount of room to care for others. Even when he was just twelve, he found what it takes years for other shinobi to understand. 

_Its not about personal glory, it's about the heart to stand up for one's who can't stand for themselves._

He truly was a person to watch for Hokage.

* * *

Zabuza was walking towards a chamber down a dank and dark corridor. It had no ill effect on him, for he had been in worse places, but behind those doors held a monster. A slithery serpent whom was considered legendary, awaited him and his apprentice.

He was surprised when he received an invitation to do a job for Sound. Yet as he got to Rice Country, there had been nothing but trouble. 

Many of the Sound ninja feared him, and they were rightful to do so. He loved the smell of their fear. Then there were those who had not heard of him, the wet behind the ear dogs Orochimaru had working for him. Yet one thing all of them had in common was their lusty filled gazes at Sakura. 

Her pink hair fell in ringlets to her lower back. Her green orbs sharp, but mischievous, her ample bosom sat high on her chest and didn't sag. The barely there mesh black shirt had a dip into the valley of the twin peaks. Her black short skirt showed off her toned thighs for their viewing pleasure. Shin guard sandals covered everything below her knees. Rested upon her back was a sword, he had commissioned to accommodate her size, but she was very efficient with it.

Needless to say, she ignored their crude manners and kept herself alert. 

Now standing before the doors of his fellow future hell mates, he wondered if he'd be immune to her delectable young body. 

The doors open automatically, and a feminine voice invited them in. The room was lit with hundreds of candles giving the room bright glow. Their eyes had to adjust to the contrast from dark to light. 

The Snake Sannin sat in a cushioned chair behind a large marble desk with various scrolls before him. His medic and assistant Kabuto sat at another table with various papers before him as well, cautiously eyeing the visitors. They had been stripped of their weapons beforehand, but women were tricky, they could fine places to hide weapons. Eyeing the attractive female, he could tell she was one of the one's he'd have to worry about. 

Orochimaru sized up his guest, and gestured with his partially wrapped arms, for Zabuza to sit. After years of research, Kabuto had finally made progress in the rejuvenation of his arms. He had partial mobility of his arms. It would take at least another year or two to gain full mobility. 

"My, my the Devil Hidden in the Mist, you've created yourself quite the reputation in the last few years." He amusingly said. 

Zabuza was quite pleased that his name had reached the ears of a shinobi of Orochimaru's caliber. Although he did wonder, what the snake had in store for him. Orcchimaru wasn't a man to be trusted. 

"Don't be so suspicious Zabuza," The pale faced man said reading the other man's thoughts. "You and your companion are my guest." Orochimaru turned his serpent's eyes to the pink haired female. "And does this beauty have a name?"

Sakura stood while her master sat in the seat he was offered. She noticed that yellow eyes were trained on her, as he asked about her. She had heard of him, from Zabuza's musings. 

"My partner and student Sakura." He answered keeping his answers to a minimum.

Orochimaru smirked. "Sakura how fitting." He darted his inhuman tongue out, and ran it up the impassive kunoichi's thigh. Yet Sakura stood unmoved by his intimate actions. 

Orochimaru looked backed at Zabuza with his appendage still snaked itself up Sakura's thigh.

Zabuza knew this test all to well. "Show him you like it." He called to Sakura.

Orochimaru watched as the automaton like woman came to life. Her sharp calculating eyes became dilated and tinted with a lusty hue. Her plump lips parted slightly giving a barely audible moan. Her body went from rigid to yearning his touch. 

Satisfied the snake master recoiled his tongue within his mouth, as Sakura went right back to her original disposition, as if the past few seconds did not happened.

"Beautiful and deadly, a dangerous combination." He said eyeing her appreciatively. It had been a while since he had a woman. Most of them are would be assassins, and in his current state, he couldn't afford pleasures of the flesh. Maybe he could get some much needed release during their stay, he thought. Sparing her one last glance, he turned back to Zabuza.

"I require your service, and information from you. You are one of two of the last seven legendary swordsman. Hoshigaki Kisame is the other. My intelligence is good, and resources endless, but Kisame is still an enigma to me still. My time with him was limited, however you spent years with him. I need to know everything you know right down to the last detail." 

'Kisame' Zabuza thought. Now that was a named he hadn't thought about in years. They were partners in crime for years until that day he was asked to join an elite organization of ninjas leaving him behind for the promise of power. He was angry with his former friend for leaving him behind, but he couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same. 

A few months after his departure, he came back to have a little chat with him. He seemed that his blood lust was even greater than before, and had warned him to stay out off his business. He basically threatened him, if he talked, he'd die.

Yet here he is ready sale his former friend to the highest bidder. He looked the Snake master in the eye. Men like them didn't really talk, but let there eyes talk for them. Once Orochimaru and he came to an agreement he asked about the job, he needed doing.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru called but got no response. Zabuza chuckled deviously at Kabuto who had been occupied with drooling over Sakura for the last few minutes.

A smile graced the pale man's lips. "I see."

Kabuto moved swiftly as the sound of a kunai woke him from his stupor. His eyes darted around for enemies, but only found all eyes to be on him. A red tinge colored his cheeks with embarrassment, as he had been caught staring.

Kabuto stiffened at his master's cool voice. "The files Kabuto." 

Handing the stack of files to Zabuza. He started examining the files briefly. They were all very profitable lords. 'He must have the backing of the successor's to the lords.' He thought. 'Other wise he wouldn't waist his time on feeble men.' 

However these men were well guarded, which presents a challenge. The security was tight it would take some planning to get through such defense perimeters. 

"Very well, I'll do the job, but I expect to be well compensated for my labor." 

Orochimaru smiled at his compliance. "Of course, and you shall be." He assured.

"Kabuto show our guest to their rooms." 

Standing the trio made their way to the door. Orochimaru watched Sakura's backside while they did so. "Zabuza… Perhaps I can acquire the service of your student, for the night."

Zabuza first reaction was anger, but he remembered who he was, and what he was about. "Her services are extra." He told him. 

Rage burned inside him as he caught Orochimaru serpent eyes ogle his companion with undeniable lust. 

"Consider it done, I expect her tonight." 

Zabuza merely nodded as they re-entered the darkened hall. 

* * *

Later that Night 

Sakura had just stepped out the shower and now preparing herself to service Lord Orochimaru. She was now applying scented oil on her skin, to give off a faint glow. She put on a thin robe, and stepped out to where Zabuza was waiting. 

He glanced up from his work, and wanted nothing more than to take the temptress himself. He cursed himself mentally, over the last few months the girl had gotten under his skin. No longer was she just his personal object of revenge. Somewhere along the way he had began to lose sight of that. She had suddenly become important to him. He couldn't keep this up; it was bad for business if the ones around you became significant. Yet she wasn't expendable until he saw Kakashi brought to his knees. 

Looking down to his folder file once more, he ordered her to go and show the snake a good time. She nodded and left. 

Reaching his private chambers, the two guards left their post. She heard him telling her to come in. Inside it was fairly lit, the flicker of the flames danced on the walls as she approached his bed. 

He lay shirtless, and hungry for her body. He watched her draw near, and stop. She smiled at him, and began to run her hands slowly up a and down her frame. She could tell his eyes grew even more smoldering as she did so. She raked her eyes over his aged body in was impressed. A man over 50 shouldn't look so appealing, but this snake was something else. 

Reaching for her belt of her robe, she untied the knot. Letting it hang open, showing him a little skin. 

Ororchimaru sat up, and she walked closer. She now stood between his legs, and he reached up and pulled her down to his bed. He pounced on her, covering her body with his, covering her mouth and neck in hot kisses.

He licked, nibbled and suckled her breasts. Sakura arched into him moaning freely. 

Yet after not being pleasured in so long, Ororchimaru wasted no more time, in pleasuring her body. His own pleasure needed sated. He entered her at a frantic pace. He easily slide in and out of her tight wetness, caring not that her nails dug half moons into his arms and back. He kept up his rough strokes until he had his fill. 

He laid his head on her chest, while his black silk hair fanned out over her body. As he caught his second wind, he tore off the robe she was still in and flipped her over so she was on all four. He proceeded with his pleasure.

Not too far down the hall a raven-haired young man, had just finished putting down the guards who tried to stop him from his destination. Arriving at the door he scowled at the grunts and moans, he heard. He shook his head. Most of the women who would even consider bedding this _'master'_ are would be assassins. 

Entering the room, the sheer veil that surrounded Ororchimaru's bed hid the panting woman that was now riding him hard. Upon closer inspection, his mouth fell open.

'It couldn't be.' he thought. He thought, as he recognized the pink mop that belong only to one person he knew. 

Orochimaru knew Sasuke was there, but the siren in front of him wouldn't let him take his attention away from her. He was not embarrassed, it wouldn't be the first time Sasuke saw him in this position. 

Sasuke threw back veil, the pink haired woman glanced up. 

Green eyes flickered with a brief recognition, but Sasuke caught it.

"Sakura?" 

* * *

**This is not a Sakura/Sasuke fic.Well please REVIEW! Excuse any errors, on my part.**


End file.
